


Wolves Will Take Me Home

by aisatsanashiba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic!Stiles, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisatsanashiba/pseuds/aisatsanashiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could taste and smell wet leaves and mud. He heard a madman laughing and was shocked to realize it was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves Will Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written mid-season 2. Title for the song Wolves by The Good Natured.

The earlier chapters of the spellbook had taught him that the spells were more powerful when said with a greater conviction. His bedroom was probably a bad place to test that theory. His dad wouldn't be home until tomorrow night, so he could head out to the woods for a couple hours.

With a plan half formed, Stiles grabbed his spellbook and keys. He was practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation by the time he parked. He walked nearly a half mile deeper into the forest away from where he parked. Wouldn't want to hurt his baby after all.

He spoke through the words a few times just barely focusing on what he was saying. The winds changed for him, and he felt it start to mist. He started again with a little more conviction. The misting turned to a light shower. He repeated the process a dozen times until the sky opened up for him.

This was amazing. This feeling of power that coursed through him. Only hindered by his own convictions. He felt drunk off it. Giddy and wild. He spoke the words once more with all the force he could place behind the words.

He vaguely heard a howl between the rolls of thunder and wondered who it could be this early in the week. The full moon was still days away.

Lightning struck a nearby tree. He jumped but never lost the grin that split his face in half. He spun wildly in circles, arms spread until he tripped on a tree root protruding from the ground and crashed face first into the forest floor. He could taste and smell wet leaves and mud. He heard a madman laughing and was shocked to realize it was him.

He rolled over to face his storm. It was beautiful. A thousand shades of blue and green swirled above him with the occasional bright flash of white.

He felt so tired. Like he could fall into the deepest depths of sleep. And the wet leaves and mud made such a comfortable bed.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing out here?" He knew that voice. Derek. Why was Derek here? He hadn't realized he spoke aloud until he got an answer. "I came out to investigate the storm. It doesn't smell right."

Derek was standing over him with his hand held out. Stiles reached up to grab it. When Derek pulled him to his feet, he swayed and collapsed against the alpha. "Derek, I made it rain."

Stiles giggled against a leather clad shoulder when Derek's eyebrows touched in his confused look. "What do mean, you made it rain?"

He turned his head just enough to press his forehead against the side of Derek's neck. The wolf was so warm. "I made it rain. And the lightning was mine too. I feel stoned. Magic is awesome. You're awesome. And hot. Why are you so hot? Is it a wolf thing? Scott's hot too." He felt Derek go completely still against him. He pulled away to stand on his own, but swayed again and nearly fell back to the forest floor.

He squeaked when Derek suddenly swooped him off his feet bridal style. He clung to Derek's neck with both arms as the alpha set a quick pace through the woods. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my place. You need to sleep this off, and your dad would think you're drunk with the way you're acting." That made sense. Wouldn't want to worry that old man. He nodded and relaxed again with his head on Derek's shoulder.

He barely noticed his eyes closing.


End file.
